


Alana x MC: NSFW ABCs

by harveyscratch



Category: Choices: Perfect Match
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyscratch/pseuds/harveyscratch
Summary: My Alana x MC NSFW ABC





	Alana x MC: NSFW ABCs

 

 

> **_Pairing: Alana x MC (Hayley)_ **
> 
> **_Prompt: NSFW ABCs_ **
> 
> **_Summary: Alana and Hayley’s sex life!_ **
> 
> **_A/N: By clicking the read more link on this, you are consenting to viewing NSFW content. You have been warned. That disclaimer out of the way! Here it is, the NSFW ABC! Damien’s will be next whoever requested that keep an eye out I’m excited to finally write it. WIthout further ado, Alana smut! Missing PM hours is back ladies!_ **
> 
> **_Tagging: my alana hoes:@kennaxval @teamtomsato_ **

* * *

 

* * *

  ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

 

> **_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_ **

Making love to one another make the both of them feel tired and running on adrenaline, they lie next to each other both of them breathing heavily from the vigorous sex they’ve had moments before. After they’ve both finally come down completely, Alana curls herself into Hayley and lets Hayley run his fingers through her hair over her skin leaving her vulnerable inside in the best way possible.

Sometimes they’ll talk about Alana’s mission if she has to be on the way out the door in the morning or in a few days, Hayley wants to be sure Alana knows how much she loves her and cares for her before she leaves for missions and wants to enjoy the sweetness of her company while she still can.

> **_B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_ **

Hayley loves Alana’s lips, she thinks they're gorgeous and she does things with them that makes Hayley’s toes curl in on themselves screaming Alana’s name. Not to mention, Alana looks kickass in red lipstick.

For Alana, her favorite part of Hayley is her pussy. She couldn’t lie, she loved being intimate with the woman who changed her life more than anyone she’s ever known. She leaves learning the ways she can pleasure Hayley and the way she squirms under her touch moaning and begging for more, whether she obliged or not, depends.

> **_C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)_ **

Alana won’t go to bed until the both of them cum, she wants the experience to be pleasurable for the both of them and she makes sure they both get off or neither of them gets off, even in quickie case scenarios, the way Alana’s experienced with enough work she can have Hayley off in five minutes flat.

> **_D = Dirty Secret (Self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_ **

Hayley refuses to admit, but she and Alana have tried out unimaginable and unspeakable toys on one another. Toys range from sex toys to sex devices, the number of different things she’s let Alana strap her two, put inside of her and pleasured her with astounded her. It felt so good but so wrong. Alana would leave the toys in the hallway closet of Hayley's apartment and she hated opening that door knowing hidden behind towels she could find the weirdest things she’s ever gotten off to inside.

> **_E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)_ **

Both girls are experiences, Hayley’s been in one meaningful relationship previous to Alana and has had a line of hookups with other girls, and one friends with benefits of her life, but she’s never been super incredibly sexual active. She prefers being with one person and one person alone, and though she’s had a couple hookups she prefers for herself not to do so.

Alana however, is beyond experienced. She’s had enough sex to last her a lifetime of pleasure, and it’s never really enough for her. She loves having sex and loves having sex with beautiful people, she doesn’t care who as long as she’s having a good time and her partner is as well.

> **_F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)_ **

  
 

Alana’s!

 Hayley’s!

> **_G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)_ **

Alana tends to fall on the more serious side, she knows what she wants and she has every intention of getting it when they have sex. However, she does enjoy having fun in the bedroom and if that includes laughing from time to time then so be it. Of course, some laughter ends in spanking if Hayley presses her luck with Alana (which she does for fun!).

Hayley, however, enjoys both realms, she loves when Alana gets sexy and serious and dominates her, it drives her and sends shooting pleasure down her body when Alana gets that way. But sometimes, she likes to make jokes and laugh and enjoy the build-up and process without the dominant and submissive roles.

> **_H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_ **

Alana gets Brazilian waxes, not because she thinks she needs to she just likes to. She tells Hayley it keeps her pain reactions in check, if she can smile and conversation her way through them then she knows she can take on anyone and any challenge she might face.

Hayley keeps herself trimmed, but she doesn’t go out of her way to get rid of her hair. It exists and she’s okay with it, why bother removing it when Alana and her don’t care.

> **_I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_ **

Alana is sensual and aggressive when she’s having sex. Romance was never her strong suit, but when she eats Hayley’s pussy she likes to look at her from beneath her and keep eye contact with her while she makes her cum. The intimacy of sharing the connection with Alana satisfies her, she loves to see Hayley’s facial expression when she brings her completely full circle. Alana also doesn’t shy away from being aggressive or coming off not so romantic when they’re together, giving Hayley orders which Hayley follows with a smile.

When Hayley brings Alana to her climax, she likes to be soft and gentle, showing Alana love and appreciating over part of her body. Covering her skin with kisses, from her ample breasts to her abs, to her thighs, all the way down to her feet. Hayley will be romantic and sweet, it sends a lot of mixed messages when Alana’s a mix between on the verge of cumming and on the verge of crying from the genuine connection between the two of them.

> **_J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)_ **

Alana loves pleasuring herself to Hayley, she loves when Hayley puts on a show for her whether they’re in the shower, in the initiation phase of sex, or Hayley wants to get Alana hot and bothered. She slides her hand into her panties and let’s the visual of Hayley’s body and work to get her in the mood. Alana also isn’t opposed to pleasuring herself when she watches her girlfriend hook up with someone else if they’re participating in a threesome+.

> **_K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)_ **

Alana loves to handcuff Hayley, she loves rendering Hayley unable to move as she pleasures her. She loves the sound of the handcuffs metal clinking against itself as she strains to move moaning and screaming Alana’s name in ecstasy. Alana loves teasing and the way her body squirms under her touch longing for her makes Alana feel good. She uses the pair Damien talked her into that was pink and fluffy.

Alana is the biggest tease in the bedroom, she likes to watch Hayley writhe under her fingertips, letting her hands explore parts of Hayley’s body she hasn’t even thought possible before that. She leans her head back whimpering for Alana’s touch, but Alana doesn’t give in easily. Bringing her almost to climax to step away from the situation making her cry and beg for it, both of them love how worked up she gets and how much more passionate Hayley gets when she’s begging to climax.

> **_L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)_ **

Call her vanilla, but Hayley loves making love in her bed. She knows it’s not the most exciting place to make love in terms of experiencing new journeys, but it’s her favorite place indeed. She loves having space and time spread out or let Alana spread her out and just cherish each other and their warmth. She loves having room to do what she wants, it also gives them more room to enjoy one another’s company and try different toys and contraptions in the bedroom.

Alana doesn’t have a favorite place, but she does enjoy making love to Hayley in the bathroom of a first class bathroom on her favorite airplane. She loves the thrill of getting caught and Hayley having to stay silent. The motions of following through with the sexual action rile her up and make her excited.

> **_M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)_ **

Alana is motivated by Hayley in general, she gets into the most when Hayley is enjoying herself and having an experience of a lifetime. Every time they make love, her goal is to rock Hayley’s world so good she can’t see correctly she’s so enamored and on the edge of climaxing. Hayley’s teasing also turns Alana on, wearing clothes that shows off her body, putting herself in Alana’s vision, innocent remarks meant to get Alana worked up, she loves the teasing part of their relationship it turns her on the most.

> **_N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_ **

Alana hasn’t found anything she wouldn’t be willing to try, but if she had to pick one thing she didn’t enjoy was sexual ‘torture’ devices. That was really her limit, amateurs shouldn’t try to use them and she wouldn’t use them on a partner she cared about. And Hayley would try almost anything with Alana because she trusted her from the bottom of her heart, the only thing she wouldn’t do would engage with a male during sexual activity.

> **_O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)_ **

Hayley loves to receive, Alana is a goddess of oral sex. Alana can take her to heights she’s never seen possible, she’s never had a girlfriend as good as giving oral to her as Alana can. One hook up comes close, but they pale in the connection Alana and Hayley share that really pushes her over the edge. Alana knows every move that can make Hayley gasp and beg for release and that’s what puts her above anyone else on the oral skill.

Alana loves giving it, it’s her favorite part of sex. Being the teasing dominant person she is in the bedroom, but don’t be fooled by that. She loves letting her partner take her for a ride, she loves the way Hayley’s mouth feels on her and she cherishes every moment they can share together. But she’d never switch to being a receiving mainly, watching Hayley squirm because of her turns her on too much to give up.

> **_P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)_ **

Alana prefers both styles, when she wants to put on a show and make Hayley whimper and beg for her touch, she will go so slow and sensual and watch how Hayley responds to her touch, her body begging to be touched and pleasured in ways Hayley saw herself react before. But when Alana prefers to be dominant, well there’s not a speed fast or rough enough for her and Hayley isn’t complaining.

When Hayley is meeting Alana’s needs, she prefers the slow and sensual motions of sex. She prefers to take her around town, a long drive down a long country road. She doesn’t withhold the actions like Alana does, she just likes to take her time to appreciate all that Alana is and has to offer.

> **_Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_ **

Because Alana is so in and out of Hayley’s life with her job, they have no problems with quickies. Alana can rope her job into flying Hayley out to her for a night or for a month, whenever Alana has time and can see Hayley, she demands it. They’ve grown accustomed to being able to have a long night of sex and wake up in the morning still hungry for one another before Alana has to head out to work and Hayley has to catch her flight back home.

> **_R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_ **

They both very into risk-taking when it comes to lovemaking and being with one another. Alana loves to be risky with Hayley, she loves the thrill of it, whether it’s engaging in public sex or experimenting within the bedroom. Alana will take risks with Hayley as long as both are comfortable and consent to take said risks. Hayley takes on any challenge, she’s eager to explore all things erotic and share that intimacy with Alana. The only risk they haven’t taken yet is marriage.

> **_S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)_ **

Alana can go for a lot of rounds, and she and Hayley have built themselves over the course of their relationship to be able to last a few. Alana can go longer than Hayley, but they both have an impressive record for being able to bounce back into the excitement and thick of the bedroom when excited. Alana typical last longer before her orgasm than Hayley does, only because Alana is more experienced and can make Hayley feel the depth of that experience with a flick of her tongue and Hayley hasn’t quite reached that stage yet.

> **_T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_ **

They own toys! Alana loves using toys on herself when she’s alone without Hayley and is feeling the heat of missing Hayley’s body against her own. She owns a small vibrator and then a handful of other more powerful and varying sized toys depending on how she wants her orgasm to feel. Hayley owns a personal vibrator, but typically she uses toys most when she’s with Alana, she loves the way Alana knows how to use every toy like a pro. She’s been experimenting more with the ones in her closest though, they’re not doing anything else important after all besides collecting dust.

> **_U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)_ **

Alana is the biggest tease under the sun. 

* * *

Handcuffs chained to the bed, a blindfold is slipped over Hayley’s eyes as Alana’s hands' plant on her thighs, brushing her fingertips back and forth over the silky skin. She leans down and plants a kiss to her thigh, the kisses move inwards towards Hayley’s pussy.

“Alana...”

Alana smirks to herself, dragging her fingers up Hayley’s body. From her thighs to her stomach, her kisses following along the path her fingertips leave. They move up her stomach, to her belly button, the bottom of her breasts. She curls her tongue around her breasts, her fingers cupping them as she moves her lips towards the nipple. Brushing her tongue over the areola of her breasts, plunging the semi-hard nipples with her fingers. All too soon she pulls completely away, sweat beading on Hayley’s forehead, her lips parted on the verge of begging.

“Tell me you want it, Hayley. Beg for it.” 

* * *

 

> **_V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)_ **

Hayley is loud when she has sex of course, she screams and moans. She doesn’t care who hears or if they’re bothered by it, she wants Alana to know how good she feels and how much she enjoys being intimate with her. Alana, however, is a quieter person when she’s getting off, she’ll moan and give in to her emotions, but she doesn’t quite have the same effect as Hayley does when she fucks her.

> **_X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)_ **

  
 

> **_Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)_ **

Alana’s is pretty high, she can’t deny the fact she loves having sex with Hayley. She would have sex with Hayley every night if she could and Hayley wanted to, she loves getting hot and heavy and they’re nothing wrong with that in her mind. She knows the pleasure and experience it can bring into the relationship and the bonding they can share through. She’s also just really horny a lot of the time.

Hayley is half and half, she goes through periods of wanting non-stop sex with Alana, her drive is on overload and she can’t get enough of Alana’s body on her own. But other times, she’s a little low on the energy and would prefer to cuddle some nights and talk about anything under the sun. That’s new for Alana, but it’s almost been therapeutic to her to be able to share that intimacy and the shrink, as Alana calls her, her father and Hayley talked her into seeing thinks it’s been a positive influence on her life.

> **_Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_ **

Neither of them fall asleep particularly fast. They want to be in the moment afterwards and share the comfort of each other’s bodies. Alana wants to be held and her the gentle heartbeat through her lover's chest and she wants to explore the relationship part of their life. Alana loves the feeling of being engulfed by her lover's arms, reminiscent lingering comfort of being home and having a home that’s her own. 

* * *

Hayley strokes her fingers up Alana’s arm, her breath heavy in her chest from the experience the couple shared moments before. She loves the feeling of Alana’s skin under her touch and she places a kiss to the top of Alana’s head. Alana listens to the thud of her heartbeat in her chest, her own beat matching her girlfriend’s as she presses a kiss to her breast, to her collarbone, to her neck.

“I wouldn’t trade this for the world,” Hayley whispers, looking at the contours of Alana’s face under the shine of the moon in the late of the night through the mostly closed blinds. “You’re the entire world in human form to me.”

“Don’t I know it, Park.” Alana laughs, “Get some sleep we have an early morning tomorrow.”

“I love you, Alana Kusuma.” She whispers softly into the night, not expecting a response, she wouldn’t want Alana to say it if she didn’t mean it.

A hesitant moment later, “I love you too, Hayley Park.”


End file.
